Saliendo
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Goten y Trunks han decidido estar juntos, más que como amigos. El momento de decirle a sus familias, será de los más difíciles en sus vidas, más que enfrentar a cualquier villano. [Goten x Trunks/Truten]


**Saliendo**

**Summary: Goten y Trunks han decidido estar juntos, más que como amigos. El momento de decirle a sus familias, será de los más difíciles en sus vidas, más que enfrentar a cualquier villano. **

**CONTENIDO CHICO X CHICO**

* * *

Aprender a aceptar tu orientación sexual no debería de ser difícil, y para muchas personas no lo es. Sin embargo, para aquellos que no pertenecen a la usual heterosexualidad, puede resultar más complicado el autorreconocerse, y más todavía, el reconocerse con sus conocidos, amigos y familiares.

Así que cuando los inseparables amigos que eran Goten y Trunks decidieron que su relación era más que una amistad, también optaron por que lo mejor sería abrirse ante sus familias. Era un momento importante para ellos; Goten saldría del clóset como gay, y Trunks como bisexual.

Los años de relación que tuvo con Mai le hicieron darse cuenta de que las mujeres le atraían, igual que los hombres. Particularmente Goten. Por otro lado, el más joven tuvo una cita tras otra para darse cuenta a sus diecisiete años que las citas siempre salían mal por un motivo: él no tenía interés en las mujeres.

Fue por aquel entonces que la relación de Trunks y Mai se había dado por terminada. No era porque ella hubiera hecho algo mal, simplemente Trunks decidió que no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, convenciéndose de que la quería como el primer día, porque no era así.

Alrededor de los veinte años del mayor de ambos fue que decidieron estar juntos y, por ende, salir del clóset con sus familiares.

Como un suceso tan importante para ellos, su decisión fue acompañarse y hacerlo una familia a la vez. Creyeron que la familia del mayor de ambos lo tomaría mejor, sobre todo por Bulma, quien siempre fue bastante liberal, a diferencia de la familia de Goten, que era mucho más conservadora.

Trunks le pidió a su madre que hiciera a un lado la corporación por un día, a su padre que dejara a sus entrenamientos de lado y a su hermana menor (de, por ese entonces, cinco o seis años de edad) con la suficiente edad para entenderlo, para poder hablar con ellos.

Así que ahí estaban: Trunks y Goten sentados juntos en un sofá, frente a Vegeta y Bulma en el otro, con Bra en medio de ellos.

— ¿Y entonces, Trunks, qué es tan importante para que nos reúnas a todos? — Fue su madre quien se atrevió a romper el hielo.

Los corazones de los jóvenes iban a mil por hora, no se atrevía ninguno a comenzar. El hijo de los presentes tomó la iniciativa y tomó una mano de Goten entre las suyas, sin dejar de mirar a sus padres, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

— Queremos decirles que somos pareja— Soltó, inesperadamente, y con demasiados nervios, Goten.

Vegeta demostró sorpresa inmediata. Abrió los ojos de una manera inusual para lo que era él, sin embargo, no demostró estar molesto ni asqueado, como pensaba Goten que reaccionaría.

— Y soy bisexual— Dijo Trunks, antes de que su ánimo se le fuera.

Ni Bulma ni Bra parecían muy sorprendidas ni consternadas ante esto. Bra no entendía por completo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que "somos pareja", significaba que eran como "novios", así que se puso feliz de que su hermano haya encontrado alguien especial.

— ¡Así que encontraste a tu príncipe, hermano! — Mencionó la menor de los presentes— ¡Qué bueno que sea Goten!

Todo el tiempo le leían historias y cuentos de princesas y sus príncipes, y que su hermano encontrara a su príncipe le ponía muy feliz.

— Gané, Vegeta— Fue lo único que dijo la científica.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos con confusión, para luego regresar su mirada a la mujer.

— ¿Cómo? — Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Bulma se rio con satisfacción.

— Vegeta y yo hicimos una apuesta— Admitió con algo de vergüenza —. Vegeta decía que ustedes solo eran muy buenos amigos, pero yo le dije que entre ustedes había algo más.

El hijo de Goku se rio con nerviosismo, mientras que el hijo de Vegeta se mostró molesto. Reclamó:

— ¡Cómo que hicieron una apuesta con nosotros! — Se levantó de su sitio y encaró a sus padres— ¡¿Cuál es el premio?!

— La satisfacción de ver a tu padre con esa cara— Señaló, Vegeta seguía sorprendido como al inicio—. Lo que le sorprende no es tanto que ustedes sean pareja, sino que perdió.

Trunks movió su mano de un lado a otro frente a la mirada de su padre, esperando hacerle reaccionar. Después de algunos intentos, el saiyajin parpadeó repetidamente, volviendo en sí.

— Trunks— Aclaró su garganta el príncipe de los saiyajin.

— ¡Sí! — Se tensó y volvió a su lugar de inmediato.

— No me interesa si eres bisexual o no— Sonó tosco, pero Trunks lo entendía—. O si Goten es tu novio o tu esposo o lo que sea— Meneó su mano con desinterés—. Mientras encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y a quien tú hagas feliz. Es tu vida, no la mía, y no tengo por qué decirte como vivirla.

Vegeta se levantó de su lugar y salió del lugar, no sin antes añadir: "¡Y no vuelvan a interrumpir mi entrenamiento por una tontería como esta!".

Bulma rio con dulzura, para ella misma añadir:

— Le interesa, chicos, estoy segura de que está feliz de saberlo— Les sonrió—. Y estoy de acuerdo con él. Aunque yo sí les felicito, sé que esto fue difícil para ustedes. Además, estoy segura de que serán una pareja muy linda— Le guiñó el ojo a Goten.

Goten se sonrojó y con una sonrisa nerviosa, asintió.

**(…)**

— Fue más fácil de lo que pensé— Admitió el joven de cabello color lavanda.

El otro chico soltó un suspiro bastante largo.

— Habla por ti— Lo miró con una ceja arqueada—, a mí se me salía el corazón. Pensé que tu papá me mataría.

Ahora fue turno de Trunks para reírse. Abrazó a Goten rodeándolo con su brazo por el hombro del muchacho, acercando la cabeza del chico a su pecho.

— Aun así, me alegro de que tú fueras quien lo dijera— Acercó sus labios al oído ajeno—, _novio_.

El gesto hizo que el más joven se sonrojara y quisiera separarse de inmediato. No pudo lograrlo. Si realmente lo quisiera, podría haberlo hecho, pero le resultaba reconfortante el ser abrazado por Trunks.

**(…)**

Y ahora, una situación bastante familiar ocurría unos cientos de kilómetros lejos de la Capital del Oeste. Con Goten y Trunks sentados en un sofá, aunque ahora con Goku y Milk en el de en frente. Gohan y Videl de pie detrás del mueble y Pan sentada en medio de sus abuelos. Esta era una familia bastante más extensa.

Fue un poco más complicado lograr esta reunión: Goku en casa, Gohan en un día libre… Pero pudieron hacer que coincidiera, y no desperdiciarían la oportunidad.

El hijo del príncipe saiyajin volteó a ver a su pareja y le dedicó una mirada reconfortante, le sonrió y le asintió, dándole a entender que él les daría a ellos la noticia.

— Señor Goku, Señora Milk, Gohan, Videl— Inició el joven—, y pequeña Pan— Volteó a verla con ternura—. Goten y yo estamos saliendo.

Gohan de inmediato soltó una risilla de felicidad. Durante años, él estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia su mejor amigo. Era el mayor confidente de Goten, y saber que finalmente estaba encontrando su propia felicidad, le brindaba la suya a él.

Videl sonrió con complicidad a Gohan, y de inmediato fue frente a los chicos a darles un abrazo de aceptación. Pan solo se reía, imitando a sus padres, sin mucha idea de qué pasaba.

Pero Goten esperaba la reacción de sus padres. Que hasta ese momento habían permanecido inexpresivos.

Milk de repente empezó a sollozar, alertando de inmediato a Goku.

— ¡AAAAHHH! — Gritó, igual que cuando vio a Gohan por primera vez como super saiyajin — ¡MI GOTEN NO ME DARÁ NIETOS!

— ¿Eso es lo que le preocupaba? — Dijo Trunks al aire.

Ambos chicos suspiraron. Salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaban.

— Mamá, no te preocupes por eso— Se levantó el chico y acarició el hombro de su madre—, hay métodos para eso, pero creo que por ahora es muy pronto para pensar en eso…

Aunque aún faltaba una reacción por ver, así que, con un poco de nervios, el hijo menor de esa familia volteó a ver a su padre, como esperando un comentario.

Goku volteó a verlo, y luego bajó su mirada a su esposa. Le pidió que se acercara para susurrarle algo al oído. Ella lo hizo (disculpándose por el acto).

— Milk, ¿a dónde van a salir? No entiendo— Susurró para ella.

— ¡Ay, Goku! — Se separó de inmediato de él— ¡Cuando dos personas salen es que son una pareja!

— ¡Ah! ¡¿O sea como tú y yo, Milk?! — Se sobresaltó.

Ella asintió, apenada por el comportamiento tan infantil de su esposo.

— ¿Y por qué nos lo dicen? — Se dirigió a ellos.

— Porque… soy gay y…— Trató de explicar Goten, sin mucho éxito, a su padre.

— Goten— Colocó una mano sobre su hombro—, no uses palabras que no entiendo— La seriedad que desbordaba era impresionante.

Todos suspiraron.

— Significa que me gustan los hombres, papá, que me gusta Trunks. No las mujeres.

Goku lo pensó un momento, como buscando las palabras correctas y no herir a su hijo con sus respuestas.

— Míralo así, Goten: — Comenzó a explicar, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Digamos que a mí me gusta comer manzanas — Tomó una del frutero—, ¡y me gustan mucho!, pero a Gohan— Tomó a su hijo por los hombros y lo dirigió— le gustan los mangos— Agarró uno y lo puso en la mano de su hijo—. Ahora digamos que a ti— Igual que a Gohan, lo dirigió a la cocina— te gustan los pepinos.

Los dos hijos se sonrojaron ante el ejemplo.

— ¿Tú crees que somos diferentes, solo porque nos gusta una fruta más que otra? — Lo miró con seriedad—. A mí me gusta Milk, a Gohan le gusta Videl, a ti te gusta Trunks. ¡Cuál es la diferencia! — Comenzó a comerse la manzana—. Gracias por decírnoslo, hijo— Le sonrió—, pero no creo que es algo que deberías de decir. Es como… Gohan no nos pidió permiso para estar con Videl.

— Sí lo hice— Interrumpió el joven—. Bueno, no como Goten, pero sí les avisé.

— ¡Exacto!, nos avisó— Señaló—. No necesitas que te aprobemos, de todos modos— Se echó otra manzana de un bocado.

Goten sonrió ampliamente. Esa, definitivamente, era la reacción que no se encontraba dentro de su lista de opciones. Abrazó a su padre y Goku le correspondió.

**(…)**

— Sobre lo que le dijiste a tu mamá, de que hay "otros métodos"…

Se encontraban ahora en la Corporación Cápsula, en la habitación de Trunks. El día había sido largo y con una montaña rusa de emociones. Al final, se encontraban contentos de que ambas familias los recibieran con los brazos totalmente abiertos.

Trunks salía de darse una ducha rápida y se secaba el cabello con una toalla, mientras que solo tenía una toalla atada a la cintura. Goten lo esperaba sentado en su cama.

— Adopción o vientres alquilados— Contestó sin darle muchas vueltas.

El chico de cabello lila se sentó al lado del otro.

— ¿Te interesa tener hijos?

Goten se sonrojó mucho ante la sola idea. La verdad le encantaba la idea de ver a un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello negro corriendo por su casa. O una niña de cabello lila, también sonaba como una buena opción. Aunque, sabía, sus genes y los de Trunks no podrían combinarse.

— Pan y Bura crecerán— Comentó el mayor de ambos—, y son lo más parecido al otro que tenemos…

— ¡Es muy pronto para pensar en eso, apenas son unas niñas! — Lo acusó—. Aunque me gusta más la idea del vientre alquilado que adoptar. Me gustaría un hijo que se parezca a ti.

Trunks se tiró de espaldas a la cama y cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó Goten, preocupado.

Se colocó por encima de Trunks y se acomodó en su pecho.

— Es que yo pensaba en que sería lindo tener un hijo que se pareciera a ti…

Los dos se avergonzaron y evitaron mirarse a la cara. Trunks, cubriéndose, y Goten ocultándose en el pecho ajeno.

— Podríamos tener dos hijos.

* * *

_Lo siento si está súper OOC, es solo que necesitaba hacer algo así jiji._

_En serio estoy teniendo una idea tras otra, así que seguiré escribiendo para dragon ball un buen rato._

_Nos leemos._

**23/07/2019**

**RoseMarie21**


End file.
